Basketball, whether played in the gym, neighborhood playground, or backyard hoop, is a game filled with intense exhilaration, thrill, agitation, and energy. The action is usually fast and animated. Basketball, though a team sport, allows individuals to express themselves in often creative ways. Basketball provides the opportunity for young (and not-so-young) men and women to compete with and, if skillful enough, to humiliate their friends and foes though dynamic displays of agility and mastery on the basketball court. Competitors who feel superior to their opponent can often be heard telling a potential victim "you can't check me." This phrase is known as both a warning and a challenge, a phrase telling the opponent, in essence, "you can't stop me from scoring."
The attitude and style of basketball makes it extremely difficult to capture, in a card game, the, fun, titillation, and savior faire experienced by the players of the game. The basketball card game of the present invention incorporates the excitement, thrill, fervor, and attitude displayed by basketball players of all ages and abilities. The game of the present invention has blocked shots, three pointers, steals, finger-rolls, slam-dunks, rejections, spin-moves, reverse dunks, and fast breaks, just to name a few. In addition, the game allows the players to use strategy in calling time-outs or using the quarter cards. Talking trash and blurting out "you can't check me" is encouraged. The object of the basketball card game, as in the real game played on the court, is to have the highest score at the end of the game. The cards depict, in vivid detail, the action taking place. For instance, the slam-dunk card illustrates a basketball player about to seriously slam a basketball through the hoop (with attitude). The basketball card game of the present invention simulates the game of basketball with all its exciting and breathtaking moments for persons of all ages and abilities to play. There is, therefore, a need for a basketball card game that captures the excitement, attitude and fast-paced-action of basketball. The present invention provides such a device.